


Rebecca Messes Up.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Sisters, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Set after tonight's episode (14th Dec 16). Chrissie tells Rebecca why her comment would have effected Robron so badly. Canon compliant, mentions of Gordon, but nothing particularly graphic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the wonderful encouragement to see this little scene, I hope I don't disappoint! Also, I think I've written Chrissie a little more reasonable than she is on screen at the moment but oh well!

“How much have you had?” Chrissie asked, coming into the house. “It’s barely five in the afternoon.”

“Didn’t know you were keeping tabs on me,” Rebecca said, pouring the rest of the bottle into her wine glass.

“What’s wrong?” Chrissie asked, grabbing a second bottle of white wine from the fridge before coming to join Rebecca on the sofa. However annoyed she can be at her sister, drinking alone was never a good idea.

“You had a bad day too?” she asked as Chrissie started drinking like it was water.

“Bad year really,” Chrissie said. “Go on, what’s got you drinking?”

“I was in the pub,” Rebecca started, wondering exactly how this conversation would go. “Having a drink with Aaron, Robert and Liv.”

“Fitting in nicely there, are you?” Chrissie said snidely.

“Friends close, enemies closer,” Rebecca quipped with a smile. “It was just a drink and… I made some stupid comment that turned the atmosphere subzero instantly. Very clear I wasn’t welcome.”

“God, what did you say?” Chrissie asked curiously. “Nothing normally gets under Robert’s thick skin. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Liv gave the impression that they have a lot of money kicking around,” Rebecca said. “I made a joke about who they had to screw to get that kind of cash, and was pretty much kicked out of the Woolpack.”

“You didn’t,” Chrissie said, knowing that if Rebecca had known the truth she’d never have been that brazen. “You really shouldn’t have said that.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Rebecca asked, feeling like she’d missed about three steps in the conversation. “We all know Robert sleeps with whoever he wants to get exactly what he wants. It was just a joke.”

“In incredibly poor taste,” Chrissie said. She took in a deep breath. “Aaron was raped. By his father.”

“What?!” Rebecca asked, her voice going very quiet, feeling appalled.

“Yeah,” Chrissie said. “He got sent down for it earlier in the year, then killed himself in prison. I imagine the money is inheritance or something like that. You would have really pushed a nerve.”

“God, now I feel like such a bitch,” Rebecca said, shaking her head. “How did I not know that?”

“I can’t imagine it’s a subject anyone likes to talk about,” Chrissie said. “I mean, I don’t like Aaron, I never will. He screwed my husband for too long for me to ever see eye to eye with him." Rebecca heard the implied criticism but didn't respond to it. "But no one deserves that, and I know he went through… a lot earlier in the year.”

“And Robert stood by him?”

“Robert was the first person he told,” Chrissie said. She had overheard that from Chas at the pub around March and knew Chas wouldn’t lie about that. “Aaron had been hiding it for years, and from what I know of him… he wouldn’t want to be seen as a victim.”

“Robert doesn’t exactly… invite confidences,” Rebecca started, trying to hide how surprised she was by Chrissie’s revelations.

“Not to us,” Chrissie said heavily. “Apparently Robert can be wonderfully supportive when he wants to be,” Chrissie said, the bitterness clear in her voice. “When it’s for the right person, anyway.”

“No wonder Robert looked at me like he wanted to kill me,” Rebecca said to herself. 

“I don’t think he’ll ever leave Aaron,” Chrissie said quietly, admitting it to herself out loud, as much as speaking to her sister. “They’ve been through too much.”

“Was it…” Rebecca knew she was only speaking due to the quantity of wine she’d drank. “Was it more than once?”

“I don’t know the details,” Chrissie said, shaking her head. “At the time I was going through my divorce, but yeah, I think it was.” Rebecca sighed, closing her eyes. She felt awful. She liked to flirt and tease and have a laugh, but had she known about Aaron’s history, that sentence would never have come out of her mouth.

“I should apologise,” Rebecca said.

“Leave it,” Chrissie advised. “Those two always did best when no one else got in the way.” Chrissie topped up their wine glasses, leaving Rebecca stewing in thought. She couldn’t leave it at that, they probably thought her the cruellest cow they’d ever met. At the very least, insensitive and pigheaded. So she did something she probably shouldn’t have done. When she was alone, she called Robert.

“What?” Robert asked, in a harsher voice than Rebecca had ever heard him speak.

“I’m sorry,” Rebecca said. “I didn’t know.” 

There was a beat of silence while Robert realised what she was telling him. “I’m not the one you need to apologise to,” Robert said eventually. “But as far as he’s concerned, you don’t know anything. Nothing has changed since this morning.”

“Robert…”

“I mean it,” Robert said. “Don’t pity him, it’ll only make him want to kill you even more than he does right now.”

“I put my foot in it didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Robert said.

“I am sorry,” she repeated. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Robert said. “But I have to go. I can’t be on the phone to you when he needs me.”

Rebecca didn’t say anything else, she didn’t have the chance to by the time Robert’s hung up. That was probably as far as she could go to repair the damage, and with almost an entire bottle of wine inside her, there was nothing more she could do.


End file.
